


The Naruto bridge affair

by piss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Slow Build, best crossover for this fandom, haku is a precious snow baby, sasunaru if u squint rlly rlly hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>best crossover for this fandom. The fight between Naruto and Haku retold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naruto bridge affair

The mist reduced their range of vision drastically, everything that wasn't in the distance of 3 feet, and even then it was hard to decipher, was white and the worst is they were all separated. Sakura has been stuck protecting Tanaka, although her wit was exceptional and she was set on defending him until the very end, her combat skill was lacking which made her an easy target to take out. She would of been laying in a puddle of blood already choking on her own vomit were it not for Kakashi and Sasuke keeping their enemies at bay. The atmosphere was intense, with one wrong move resulting in the failure of the mission and the end of their lives. They couldn't let that happen. Kakashi was one of the very best and he likes to think his students border on him. With a sharp intake of breath he widens his stance, kunai held tight in his hand. No one will be dying on his watch. 

Sasuke was breathing heavily, excitement coursing through his veins. This boy was strong, he could tell from the start. A worthy adversary. He reminded him of Sakura, he id smart but he lacks the annoying high pitched voice and the deamanor of the pink haired girl. Albeit what he lacks in personality he makes up in skill. He has never seen a Keke Genkai like his but still, he is an Uchiha and Uchihas never lose. Sasuke throws a shuriken towards the ice palette the boy resides in and his eyes widen as the palette becomes empty without a scratch showing even though he is positive he hit the target. Sasuke looks around frantically until he comes across the familiar figure. His hand reaches into the pouch around his leg and readies another shuriken. His legs carry him to the right part of the ice cage and he strikes again. The result is no different but there is NO way he missed the second one too.

"What the hell is your trick?!" He growls.

"No matter how hard you try you won't be able to hit me." The boy replies in a monotone tone.

Sasuke has had enough, he can't waste any more time playing games. His hands move in the way he repeated a thousand times, coming up to his mouth he breathes out. Flames erupt in front of him, temporarily blinding him. When they die out, Sasuke's mouth is wide open, his eyebrows scrunched up in disbelief. None of the mirrors were showing signs of damage.

"Haku, quit playing with the brat!" It took a moment for Sasuke to realize the voice belonged to Zabuza. Haku, that was the name of his adversary. If Sasuke was considered a genius yet he couldn't land a hit on the boy what did that make Haku? His train of thought is intrerrupted by a sharp pain at the edge of his shoulder. Sasuke spins around facing the source. Haku holds three accupuncture needles in his hand, that's what must has grazed his shoulder. But Sasuke knows Haku's trick now. It's not that he disappears, but the ice pallettes act as mirrors and allow him to move freely. If he can see him when he moves Haku's done for. Sasuke knows what he needs to do. His sharingan isn't complete but it's good enough for this fight.

Sasuke starts sprinting, throwing shurikens at the mirrors. With each try he sees it more clear, the pain from the needles scratching at skin is worth it. He never thought he'd be this satisfied to feel blood pooling out and sliding down his body. One last shuriken before Sasuke forms the seals again and breathes out. He sees him. When Haku returns in another mirror his robe is scorched and Sasuke plasters a proud smirk onto his face. Haku notices it too, his posture becomes more rigid and the mirrors shift. Sasuke is surrounded with thousand of eyes staring down at him. Needles fly out of every corner and pierce him. The pain is so much worse but he forces himself to stand, gripping the ones stuck in his left arm, he pulls them out. 'Think Sasuke. It can't be a clone jutsu. They act like mirrors so there is only one. But who is the real one?' Another barrage of needles followed by another one and they kept coming. As much as he tried Sasuke couldn't dodge all of them and his body was starting to succumb to the pain. He still didn't know which one was real and he had no idea how much longer he could last.

For the second time his thoughts were intrerrupted. A smoke bomb followed by a loud obnoxious voice boomed in the distance, 4 feet by his calculations. "Sorry for being late but a hero always comes the last." Sasuke never thought he'd be this happy to see Naruto. It'll be easier to fight Haku with him on the other side. Everyone was left speechless and the Uchiha used the moment to search for Naruto. A tap on his shoulder makes him jump in the air, turning around to see Naruto crouched and grinning. "What the hell?! How stupid can you be? Get out of here! It's easier to fight him from the outside." At this the blonde's grin falters and he gets up prepared to leave only to get a needle thrown at his heel. He falls down with a yelp clouching at his ankle. "I'm sorry but I can't let you leave. Don't worry, it won't cause any serious injury but the more you move the less you will be able to use your foot." Haku's words made the brunette shiver. What were they supposed to do now? He'll have to take care of Naruto on top of keeping his ass safe but there's no other choice. As Haku readies to strike again Sasuke swoops Naruto into his arms. Dodging is even harder now, his speed has discreased and all he can do now is play this game of chase and hope Kakashi finishes soon. 

As another corona is aimed at them Naruto finds the perfect timing and pushes against his teammate's chest. Sasuke loses his balance and falls to the ground. The last thing he sees is a rain of pain fall upon them before he loses control of his body. The pain is so intense he starts seeing stars. Naruto shakes his shoulders, screaming, but he can't hear him. Haku stays silent and watches the scene unfold. The ground is cold and brings some comfort to the wounded. He can see better now but everything is blurry. Naruto hits his chest screaming obscenities. "You bastard! Why?! Why did you do it?" At this Sasuke laughs, or tries to, he ends up choking. It takes a couple of breaths for him to regain some control of his vocal chords. "I wouldn't die for you… my body moved on its own." Tears hit his face and for some reason seeing Naruto cry makes him sad. He remembers the time they were kids when Naruto was a crybaby. After years of maintaining his hapy facade he broke down. Sasuke didn't want this but life doesn't unfold according to his wishes. He only notices the silence when the blonde's position shifts and something tells him it's alright to clode his eyes so he does. "You… how can you just kill someone?!" Haku doesn't make a move but he speaks. "This is the way of a ninja. They die in battle. Your friend died honorably." It's getting unbearable. This boy kills without batting an eye. "You're wrong. I have my own way. It doesn't involve killing others or dying especially at the hands of someone like you!"

The sound of metal hitting the floor before an orange aura starts emanating from the blonde. Haku is taken aback. He can actually see the psyhical nanifestation of it. It grows stronger and wider and the boy's body starts to change. His skin develops an orange tint, his whiskers grow larger, nose more round and yellow and black stripes start forming over his hands and neck. He yelps and hisses, seemingly straining hid vocal chords, before whispering. "L-lasagna.." and then full out screams: "LASAGNAAAA."

The others are terrified and Sakura, Tanaka and Zabuza all shout at the same time. "What the heck is that?!" 

"Based on my ninja info cards… Garfield… has awoken."


End file.
